Trading Universes
by Lucillia
Summary: Thanks to a mysterious phenomenon that had likely been caused by a highly evolved being, Alfred Bester is stuck in twentieth century San Francisco trying to help steal a pair of whales to save an Earth that isn't his while Pavel Chekov is stuck on Babylon 5 dealing with the rogue telepaths Bester should have been catching.
1. The Big Trade

Officer Trapper had been sitting there staring at the obviously insane Russian who was nattering on about "nuclear wessels" when the strangest thing he had and would ever experience had happened to him. It had been while he was in the middle of wondering why all of the crazies who couldn't be hospitalized because they weren't hurting anybody decided to bother him when it had occurred. One second, everything had been relatively normal as the crazy "Russian" talked at him, and then the next there was a brilliant flash of light.

After the light vanished and his vision which had probably been saved by his sunglasses cleared, he noticed that man that had been asking about nuclear vessels in a Russian accent had been replaced by a man who was virtually identical to the man he replaced, except that he was dressed in black and wearing some sort of badge, instead of the brown leather coat and pants he'd been wearing before and his hair which had red highlights was styled differently. The man who had replaced the crazy Russian looked around himself in stunned surprise, and quickly regained his composure.

_Where am I? _The man asked in what sounded like an American accent.

"San Francisco." he replied, too stunned by what had happened to do anything else while his brain futilely attempted to reboot.

_San Francisco? This isn't San Franci...When am I?_ The man who wasn't the crazy Russian asked.

"198...Wait a minute, what the hell is going on? Your lips aren't moving!" he said, yelling in panic near the end when he finally processed what it had been that had been tripping every alarm in his mind.

With that said, the officer hopped back onto his motorcycle ignoring the cry of "Chekov what happened to you?" and decided to get the hell out of there before the rest of the alien fleet arrived.

And, that is how Bester found himself in an insane plot to save an alternate Earth by kidnapping a pair of whales.

* * *

Aboard Babylon 5, Captain Sheridan and Security Chief Garibaldi sat there listening to Bester, not even trying to hide their contempt for the man they wished was gone from the station and out of their lives, when there was a sudden flash of blinding light. When they finally blinked the spots out of their eyes, they noticed that Bester had been replaced by a nearly identical duplicate who was wearing a brown leather outfit that appeared as if it were meant to be casual wear instead of the PsiCop uniform he'd had on only seconds before.

"Nu-clee-ar we-sel." The man said.

"What the fuck?!" Garibaldi said.

The man who'd replaced Bester blinked, stared at his surroundings in shock for a few moments, raced over to and crouched behind the only bit of cover in the sparsely furnished room that wasn't the Captain's desk, and drew a weapon.

And that is how Chekov ended up in Medlab 1 with Dr. Franklin desperately trying to save his life.

**Edited 1-27-13**


	2. Boarding the Crazy Train

**Authors Note**: I decided to set the Babylon 5 universe so it did have a Star Trek the Original Series but, instead of having three seasons, there were 5 and only three movies which had plots that were different from the ones in ours. The reason anyone from the 23rd century knows about the show was that it had had a resurgence of popularity when it was rediscovered towards the beginning of that century. So, Bester knows quite well who Chekov is, but he doesn't know what he's in for.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Following the motorcycle cop's departure, Uhura stared at her companion in shock and confusion. Something had happened to Chekov, and she wasn't sure quite what it was, or if he was even the man she'd spent so many years serving alongside.

"Chekov, what happened? Are you alright?" Uhura asked slightly panicked. She was already in a rather strange situation considering the time traveling she and her shipmates had done, and now it had gotten rather stranger and quite possibly even more dangerous by several degrees.

_Who are you? _a soundless voice asked as the man who likely wasn't Chekov turned his focus on her.

"It's me, Uhura. What's wro...wait a moment, when did you become a telepath?" Uhura said unconsciously recognizing the source of the voice.

"Since I was born." was the verbal reply that held none of Chekov's reassuring NewRussian accent.

"You're not Chekov, are you?" Uhura asked dreading the answer despite the fact that she was pretty sure she already knew it.

The man looked like a slightly older version of her friend, but there were some small differences in his physical features, such as the faint red highlights in his hair which her shipmate didn't possess, and the slightly pasty complexion.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" came the somewhat sarcastic reply.

"I'd thought you were a Chekov from an alternate universe. This wouldn't have been the first time a member of the Enterprise crew has been switched with their alternate universe counterpart." Uhura replied, remembering some of the more interesting adventures she'd been on during the first Five-year mission under Kirk.

"I know. Believe me, I know." Chekov's doppelganger said barely suppressing a shudder, lost in memories of the years that people had looked at him and done a double-take and started thinking and saying any number of ridiculous comments in which he was compared to a certain cast member of a centuries old show, and how a number of his fellow officers had used to poke fun at him thanks to a case of "Virtually identical ancestor" that had been discovered when someone had dug up some old vids from the twentieth century.

"Who are you?" Uhura asked, uncertain as to whether or not she wanted to continue the mission in this stranger's company. Other than the man standing next to her she was completely alone in an unfamiliar city in an unfamiliar century, and there was - as she well knew - safety in numbers.

"My name is Alfred Bester." the man replied. "And, if you are who I think you are, you belong in the 23rd century, not the late 20th." .

"I do belong in the 23rd century, but we're on a mission." Uhura replied, hoping and praying that the not-Chekov wouldn't turn out to be like the evil Kirk that had once been beamed aboard the Enterprise as she decided that recruiting him might be her best option in this case.

"What mission? I don't recall...um, nevermind." Bester said, wishing that this had been a joke and knowing that it wasn't.

He had landed in his vision of hell. He was in his least favorite sci-fi series, which would always remain his least favorite thanks to the taunts and jibes from those who had seen it and noted his resemblance to the over the top Russian navigator, and he had absolutely no idea what was going on since this was obviously one of the Enterprise Crew's off-screen adventures. The script had been lost, and he couldn't just plow through and wake up at home like he'd been half hoping since the moment he'd recognized Nyota Uhura for who she was.

"We're here so we can save the world in our own century." Uhura said, getting to the point.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long story." Bester muttered as he gestured for her to continue.

**25 minutes later:**

So let me get this straight, you're going to steal a pair of whales from an aquarium, drag them through time and hope that they communicate with this probe that is trying to destroy the Earth, and our part in this mess is to go to Alameda, sneak onto a naval base and steal material from a nuclear reactor? You're right, it sounds nuts, but since I'm apparently stuck here and have nothing better to do, I may as well join you." Bester said after listening to the woman's insane but true tale.

Despite the fact that he dearly wished he wasn't, it was true that he had nothing better to do at the moment since Babylon 5 was quite likely several universes away, and it was quite possible that he wouldn't be able to get back unless he played this scenario out to the satisfaction of whatever force had brought him here. He just wished that it hadn't been Star Trek though.

"You will? Thank you Mr. Bester!" Uhura said as she grabbed the man into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, happy that she wouldn't be alone in a city that actually had an annual murder rate instead of one that tabulated the number of murders that were committed over the previous century.

After getting loose from the woman who had stuck to him like a leech, Bester watched the crowd of people that passed by. Suddenly, a man walked up to him and handed him his wallet. After he did so, Bester opened the wallet, pulled out all of the cash and handed it back to its owner.

"You shouldn't use your abilities to do such things." Uhura said with disapproval. She didn't know how it was in his universe, but here, using powers others don't have to take things that didn't belong to you was wrong.

"It solved all of our money problems didn't it? Now all we have to do is get to Alameda." Bester said as he headed to the nearest bus stop, not waiting for Uhura to follow.

* * *

After two hours of work, Dr Franklin's patient was stable enough to be placed in the recovery room. The operation had gone smoothly, the prognosis was good, and the man should be able to get up and around in a day or two if he didn't overexert himself. All in all, everything had gone well.

After getting his unconscious patient settled, Dr. Franklin turned around to find Security Chief Michael Garibaldi standing there waiting for him.

"Michael, I know this is going to sound strange, but the patient I just finished working on isn't Bester." Dr. Franklin said by way of greeting.

"I know, he's almost a decade too young for one." Garibaldi replied. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"According to the identification I found on him, he's Pavel Chekov, a Commander in some organization called Starfleet." Dr. Franklin said.

"You said Starfleet, right?" Garibaldi said with a strange expression on his face, almost as if he was planning something insane.

"Yes, why?" Dr. Franklin asked wondering where the conversation was going.

"You know, he looks just like Bester, or rather Bester looks just like him. Put him in a PsiCop uniform, and most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Garibaldi said smiling.

"And your point is?" Dr. Franklin asked, getting the idea and not liking it. If it was going to harm his patient...

"Toss the I.D. and whatever he's got on him and wipe any genetic data you collected. I'm going to go find Bester's luggage. "Mr. Bester" here is going to be going back to work as soon as he is able to move." Garibaldi said, the smile on his face becoming an evil smirk.

"I have an idea as to where you're going with this, and I don't think I like it." Dr. Franklin said.

Despite the fact that he'd drawn a weapon on the captain, he didn't want to spend more time patching the poor guy up again because of his resemblance to a certain PsiCop who had been hunting the rogues he'd been helping ferry through the station.

"Actually, I think you will. Though we'll have to find a way to explain the Russian accent." Garibaldi said frowning slightly.

"What Russian accent?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"You'll see." Garibaldi answered as he walked away.

**Edited 1-27-13**


	3. Hell in a Handbasket

"Aren't you going to remove that badge at least?" Uhura asked, trying to ignore her fellow bus passengers. She'd been trying to get the man named Bester to remove the badge and gloves so they'd look less conspicuous for the past fifteen minutes and was becoming increasingly frustrated as the man continued to do so. They'd been drawing attention since they'd gotten on the bus, and it wasn't the good kind.

"The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father, removal of the badge at any time of day before bedtime is a betrayal of the Corps. So no." Bester said enjoying his companion's frustration since, if he was suffering, then everyone around him deserved to suffer as well. After giving the woman one of the contemptuous smirks that he usually reserved for Mundanes, he glared at the staring passengers a moment, and they all simultaneously turned away.

"What did you tell them?" Uhura asked, not wanting to know the answer, but knowing that she had to know if only to make sure it wasn't as bad as she was imagining.

"Nothing." Bester replied in a mock innocent tone.

"What didn't you tell them?" Uhura asked, on the verge of either screaming and tearing her hair out or turning around and slapping the shit out of the man who'd taken Chekov's place.

"That if they didn't stop staring at me, I'd rip their eyes out." Bester replied smiling sweetly. He was enjoying this. He was doing whatever the hell he wanted for the first time in a good long while, and there was nobody around to catch him and reprimand him.

"That wasn't nice." Uhura said. She was liking this man less and less with each passing moment, and was beginning to wish that she had gone it alone and left this man to navigate an unfamiliar city in an unfamiliar century on his own. The only thing that kept her from ditching him however was the knowledge of what he could do if left to his own devices.

"Who said I was nice?" Bester replied mockingly. "By the way, we're going to have to get on a different bus, the ferry to Alameda is at Pier 41."

"How do you know that?" Uhura asked in surprise.

"I scanned the person going to Alameda." Bester replied in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you know who was going to Alameda?" Uhura asked dreading the answer.

"Scanned the whole bus." Bester said.

"Reading people's minds without their permission is quite rude you know." Uhura said, realizing that her statement was a gross understatement as she said it.

"Whatever. This is our stop, let's go." Bester replied.

Uhura and Bester got off the bus, walked to a bus stop a short distance away following a man in a brown coat. They got off when he got off, and followed him to Pier 41.

"Hurry up," Bester said "We need to buy tickets now, the next ferry is leaving at 5:20 and it's 5:10 already.

* * *

Chekov returned to consciousness in completely unfamiliar surroundings. Though he was rather disoriented, he could tell that he was in some sort of medical facility. Groaning, he sat up, happy that he was able to do so. A man who was presumably a doctor, tried to get him to lay back down.

"Take it easy Mr...Bester, you were seriously injured, and I don't recommend you getting up quite yet." the man said.

"My name is not Bester, it is Chekov, and who are you?" Chekov asked the man as he settled back onto the bed. Though he did his best not to let it show, sitting up had been exceedingly painful.

"I am Doctor Stephen Franklin. You were shot after you pulled a weapon on the Security Chief and Captain Sherridan." the man replied.

"Vere am I?" Chekov asked.

"You're in Medlab 1 on Babylon 5 Mr. Bester." Dr. Franklin replied.

"Vy do you keep calling me Bester?" Chekov asked.

"It's a long story. Officially, while you're here, you're Mr. Bester. Mr. Garibaldi will be able to explain the reasons for this to you in greater detail." Dr. Franklin said looking slightly disapproving.

"Who is Mr. Garibaldi?" Chekov asked.

"He's the Security Chief aboard the station. He's the one who shot you. You're lucky he wanted you alive for questioning." Dr. Franklin responded.

"Oh, ven vill I be meeting him then?" Chekov asked.

"As soon as you're able to move, which should be sometime tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest until then." Dr Franklin said as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight then." Chekov called after the retreating doctor.

Garibaldi was waiting in Dr. Franklin's office when he got there.

"You had better tell me what's going on Michael, or I swear to god I'll..." Dr. Franklin began.

""Mr. Bester" here is going to get your telepaths off of Babylon 5 for us." Garibaldi said cutting into Dr. Franklin's rant before he could pick up steam.

"How did you know?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"I'm the Chief of Security, it's my job to know. Since it wasn't Ivanova, it had to be you." Garibaldi replied.

"How do you know he'll comply?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"They don't have PsiCorps in his universe. Such a thing would be an abomination to him. He'll do it out of his sense of justice, and what's right. Best of all, Bester, the real Bester is going to get the blame for what happens." Garibaldi said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"I am." Garibaldi said, smiling.

**Edited 1-27-13**


	4. I Wish I Hadn't

On Uhura's part, the ferry ride to Alameda had been quiet at the beginning, and hell towards the end. She regretted ever meeting Bester and dearly wished that she had left him on the street as soon as she discovered he wasn't Chekov, the consequences be damned.

At the beginning of the trip, things had been rather relaxing despite the company, and she had been almost completely entranced as she had stared at the water of the Bay. The way the sun sparkled off the waves had been almost hypnotic. Then, towards the middle of the trip, IT happened. After IT had happened, she spent the rest of the trip wondering what kind of seriously messed up society had produced a monster like her companion. Focusing on that kept her mind off of the other things.

Unlike Uhura who actually used that little thing called a conscience, Bester had been having the time of his life. The ferry ride to Alameda was a memory he would treasure forever. Those poor normals hadn't known what hit them, and what the Corps didn't know wouldn't hurt it. It wasn't like there would be any consequences if he changed history. It wasn't his universe anyways.

He had started off slow, going for one person at a time. Telling them exactly what they didn't want to hear.

_He knows you're cheating on him. _He sent to a woman holding a baby. Her reaction gave him about thirty seconds of amusement.

_Face it, you like men. She isn't going to satisfy you_. He sent to a man cuddling a woman and gazing out onto the water. This earned him another thirty seconds.

His greatest source of entertainment however, had been the finale when he had pried the darkest secrets from the minds of those around him and scattered them about like confetti, allowing everyone to see them. By the time the ferry reached Alameda, everyone was exceedingly eager to disembark and forget the whole experience. People, not wanting to look at those around them, kept bumping into each other, and he was pretty sure that none of those aboard would ever take the ferry again.

"Come on, let's find this naval base so we can get out of here." Uhura said trying to lead Bester away from the scene of the crime he'd committed, doing her best to not focus on that expression on his face, the expression a particularly cruel child would have while pulling the wings off of flies. She didn't want to ever remember seeing an expression like that on a face that was so similar to that of one of her dearest friends.

"In a minute." Bester said relishing the effects of the chaos he had sown. Couples were fighting, and complete strangers were looking at each-other in horror every time their eyes accidentally met.

Pity he couldn't do this back at home if he wanted to keep to the lifestyle to which he had become accustomed...

"Now." Uhura said, grabbing his arm and physically dragging him away.

They soon found the naval base they were searching for, and the nuclear vessel, which turned out to be called the Enterprise. Having completed her task, they beamed back to the stolen Klingon ship.

"Hello Scotty." Uhura said tiredly as soon as they were beamed aboard, completely wiped out from traveling in an unfamiliar environment and dealing with a monster that thought nothing of raping people's minds.

"Who's he, and where's Chekov?" Scotty asked concern rising in his voice as he saw the stranger with his crewmate's face.

"This is Mr. Bester." Uhura replied "While we were out searching for nuclear vessels, Chekov vanished and Mr. Bester was left standing in his place and I couldn't just leave him there."

"Nice to meet you, Scotty was it?" Bester said grinning. Something about that expression called a shark to mind for some reason Scotty couldn't explain..

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Bester." Scotty said before turning to Uhura. "Uhura, we'll talk about this later."

* * *

Since he couldn't do anything else at the moment, Chekov had been reviewing the information he'd been given on the society he found himself in and PsiCorps in particular when Susan Ivanova walked in. Being rather deep in his studies since he was apparently going to have to pose as something called a PsiCop for the duration of his stay on Babylon 5 and he needed to know about the organization that he had supposedly worked for, he barely noted the arrival of the station's second in command.

"Garibaldi told me who you are." Ivanova said by way of introduction. Her accent was mostly North American with carefully hidden Russian undertones, an accent that she had carefully cultured during her school years to avoid ridicule at the boarding school she had been sent to.

"Really? Did he tell you vy he wants me to be this "Bester" person as vell?" Chekov asked, trying not to show how unsettled he was by the situation he was in as well as the society he'd found himself amongst. To do that to a bunch of telepaths just because they were telepaths...

"All I can tell you right now, is that it is for a good cause." Ivanova replied.

"Vy should I believe you? Your people shot me." Chekov said putting down the odd datapad he'd been given.

"You pulled your weapon first, it was self defense." Susan replied, sounding slightly incredulous "We didn't have to treat you afterward, so you owe us."

"Vill you send me home if I do this?" Chekov asked.

The technology around here seemed more primitive than the technology back home, so he was somewhat dubious of their ability to return him to where he belonged, but he didn't completely rule out the possibility of it being impossible. While it was possible that they might be able to return him, his question was more of a test, and her answer to his question would determine whether he would trust her or not.

"We will try, but frankly we don't know how you got here." Ivanova replied.

Satisfied with Ivanvoa's answer as the sincerity in her tone sounded genuine, he began to ask her questions about the material he had been given on her society. Her knowledge of Russian pleasantly surprised him. It was nice to speak in Russian with a native, which was something he hadn't had an opportunity to do in quite a while, as he'd been cooped up on Vulcan for months.

**Edited 1-27-13**


	5. Shots and Plots

Uhura had tried to explain the Bester situation to Scotty, as best as she could, but it simply defied explanation. Scotty - who at least understood some of what she was trying to convey - was left gaping at the end of her narrative. Unsure of what to do, he contacted Admiral Kirk who told him to keep the monster on the ship until he could find a way to get rid of him. This was just another thing they didn't need, as they had more than enough problems on their plate already.

Dr. McCoy who had heard Uhura's story since he had been standing unnoticed in the background had decided to take immediate action before a disaster that could've been averted took place. He couldn't kill the man as there was a chance that they might not get Chekov back if he did so, but there had to be something he could do. After leaving the cargo bay that would soon be turned into a holding tank, he looked through the medical kit that the Vulcans had provided them with upon their departure and found what he was looking for. Finding the other things he needed, he closed the kit and walked to the area that their unwelcome guest had claimed for himself.

He just hoped the mental shields he had acquired after that incident with Spock's Katra would hold up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. McCoy." he said, introducing himself to the stranger who looked like a friend and shipmate. "And, I'd like you to come with me since I need to give you a physical and possibly update your immunizations if there isn't a direct one to one correlation between my universe and yours."

With that, Dr. McCoy led Bester to the makeshift sickbay that had been set up for the duration of what was supposed to be a rather short and uneventful trip.

"If you'll sit here for a moment, I'll scan you so we can get things done as quickly as possible." McCoy said gesturing to the biobed that the Vulcans had set up before their departure.

"Scan?" Bester asked, his eyes narrowing. He couldn't quite get a read on the man for some reason, and wasn't quite sure what he was up to.

"Scan." McCoy said, holding up a medical scanner.

Bester allowed himself to be scanned by the device.

"Aside from some vitamin deficiencies, and a loss of bone calcium, you are in excellent health for a man of your age. You live in a low gravity environment that doesn't get much actual sunlight I take it." McCoy said, hoping the conversation would put his patient at ease.

"I usually live and work on Mars." Bester replied, noting the fact that the man obviously knew what he was doing, and had that brusque manner most mundane doctors had around telepaths.

"Normally I'd prescribe tablets to take care of the vitamin deficiencies, but I don't have them with me at the moment as this was meant to be a short journey." McCoy said as he went over to the computer and fiddled with it, receiving a printout after he was finished. "This exercise routine will help counteract the effects of long-term exposure to a low gravity environment."

As he took the printout from the physician, he noticed a shift in the man's body language that seemed to signal trouble. Since he couldn't read the man for whatever reason, he tensed up preparing for the worst.

"Since I don't have your immunization record, I'm afraid I'll have to give you all of your shots." McCoy said with a wicked grin "Do you have any allergies I should be aware of?"

"No." Bester said, realizing what he'd been set up for and relaxing slightly. Apparently, he was in for a round of torture the patient in retaliation for his behavior towards the Uhura woman. Knowing that there was a chance that there was a disease in this universe that wasn't back home that he could catch and possibly carry home, he knew he would have to either sit through this bit of torture or risk his health and the health of his brothers and sisters in the Corps should he bring something home and cause a pandemic.

Dr. McCoy was still smiling as he got out several ampoules and a hypospray. Knowing that the man might get around his blocks at any second, he decided that the all important one would have to be first.

Spock walked into sickbay as Dr. McCoy prepared to administer the first shot.

"Doctor, are you sure..." he began as the hypospray touched Bester's skin and the dose was administered.

"...that that is a good idea? That medication has not been tested on Humans before." Spock finished.

"There's a first time for everything. Besides, nothing in it is toxic to humans." Dr McCoy said as he began preparing the actual immunizations for the now irate Bester.

"What the hell did you give me?" Bester said as he began to realize that something was out of place. Namely, his ability to rip open the good doctor's mind and completely destroy it.

"Just a little something that suppresses telepathic abilities." McCoy said sweetly. "It's usually administered to Vulcans before a particularly invasive medical procedure to make the process less disturbing for those involved, patient and doctor both."

"When this wears off, I am going to kill you slowly and painfully, and I'll make you remain conscious throughout." Bester said.

Bester was slightly sore when Dr. McCoy was through with him, and he was reasonably certain that half of the shots he'd been given were unnecessary. Not having his primary advantage, he had been mostly unable to fight back. As he lay on the biobed, he wondered if the strange empty feeling he had was what every telepath on sleepers felt. If it was, he wanted none of it.

* * *

Time seemed to move quickly on Babylon 5, and after a day of reading and another long discussion with Ivanova, Chekov decided to see if he was well enough to walk around. Though he was in a great deal of pain, he found that he was able to move rather easily. It was at this time that Dr. Franklin arrived with an unfamiliar suitcase.

"Good evening Mr. Bester, I trust that you are feeling well." Dr. Franklin said as he set the suitcase down in front of Chekov. "I took the liberty of bringing you your luggage, since Mr Garibaldi wishes to meet with you soon and I thought that you would want to be dressed when you went to meet him."

With that, he left and allowed Chekov to dress in privacy. When he came back, he was amazed at how much the man resembled Bester. Just about everything about his appearance was the same except...

"You've got your badge on the wrong side of your uniform." Dr. Franklin said, helpfully gesturing to where the badge should be.

"Thank you." Chekov said as he hastily corrected his mistake.

"I couldn't find your gloves, so I bought you some." Dr. Franklin said, handing Chekov a pair of gloves.

"Once again, I thank you." Chekov said as he put them on.

"Now, let's go and find out exactly what Michael's insane plan is." Dr. Franklin said.

"It's a good thing you have that limp, or people would notice that your walk is off. Bester's an uptight asshole, and it shows in the way he walks." Ivanova said as he left the sickbay that was called something else by the locals on his way to the Chief of Security's office.

Soon, they were in Garibaldi's office in which - after a thorough check for surveillance devices - they learned of Garibaldi's brilliant plan.

"So, will you do it?" Garibaldi asked Chekov after he'd related what he'd wanted done with the telepaths that Bester had been sent to Babylon 5 to hunt down.

"Yes, I vill." Chekov replied.

"Good. The shuttle for Proxima 3 leaves in two hours. You have until then." Garibaldi said, smiling.

"And, Mr. Chekov," Garibaldi said as he turned to leave.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Good luck."

**Edited 1-27-13**


End file.
